Lost Daughter
by CyanGalaxy
Summary: Luke leaves his daughter on Jakku, before they both go into hiding from the new Dark Side threat (Contains the Rey Skywalker theory)
Star Wars: Lost Daughter- Luke leaves to his daughter on Jakku, before they both go into hiding from the new Dark Side threat (Contains the Rey Skywalker theory)

The burning sands of Jakku were like hot coals in the flames of a lit fire. The air was warm and heavy, dense with heat from the planet's only sun, that was high in the cloudless blue sky. The wind wrapped around mercilessly, as it made the rough sand spike up and sting their skin. The environment was harsh, yet the emotional feelings were harsher. His heart ached from the recent past events and for what is to come in the near future. The Force was unbalanced, since the Dark Side had gained power. It wasn't even anymore. The Force wasn't even anymore. The galaxy wasn't even anymore, like it had been for 15 years. 15 years... 15 years of serenity. 15 years of peace. 15 years of balance, all came crumbling down from the affects of one student. One boy. One nephew.

The little girl gripped her father's robes tightly, in fear of the large stranger that they walked closer to. She looked up at her father and back to the ship they arrived on. He didn't need her to talk, to understand what she was saying. He forced back tears, but continued to approach the alien Crolute.

With the AT-AT Walker in the background, he made his way to the Crolute and positioned the little girl beside the stranger. She didn't understand what was going on and her father could see the fear laced in her brown eyes. He knelt down to her eye level, and wiped her tears gently away with his thumb, stroking her cheek.

"I have to leave now." He said in a quiet, caring voice, trying desperately to hold his own sobs back.

The little girl reached a hand out to grasp her father's cloak, in an effort to stay bound to him forever. The heavy Crolute man grabbed her other hand tightly, to restrain her back. The little girl stared in shock, as the Crolute tugged her away from her father.

"Why, father! Why!" She shouted, struggling to get out of the strong hold of the other man.

Her father put a hand to her cheek and the warm touch calmed her down. She stopped trying to fight and instead whimpered softly.

"It's so you can be protected." He said soothingly, and that statement was true. Not only was she a Jedi in training, she was the heir to the only Jedi left now and that put her on the newly formed Sith's radar. Both father and daughter had to go into exile, because if they didn't, they would be killed by Snoke and his new apprentice. He had decided that it would be too dangerous if they were in hiding together, so he made the decision that the little girl would be sent to Jakku. A wasteland no one cared about and a wasteland no one noticed. A perfect place for a Jedi in hiding. There she would learn to scavenge and sell her findings to Unkar Plut in exchange for food rations. Her father knew that the demolished things from inside the Star Destroyers left from the battle of Jakku, would not be worth much, but a least they would maintain enough worth to be exchanged for some much needed rations. The inside of the AT-AT walker would be have to be where she would live. If Snoke and his apprentice did somehow find the girl on Jakku, a home in the market place near town would be too easily spotted and she would be killed instantly. Instead, the girl needed to live with the junk. Nobody would noticed the junk, because nobody cared about the junk. The junk was a place that was unimportant and hidden. She had to stay there to maintain her own safety.

"Please. You can't leave." The little girl cried faintly. She was completely terrified. Terrified of being abandoned and her father sensed it from within her feeble mind. "I know you want to stay." She whispered. Her father wasn't even aware that she was using the Force as well, only to sense his emotions. The small action from the child only made the sadness grow inside of him, because he knew that there was one more thing to do, to insure her safety from the Sith. If she remembers her past; if she remembers her heritage, she will never stop looking for her family and that could catch the attention of Snoke or Ben—no, not Ben—Kylo. She is too young to understand how; too young to understand why, but in order for her to stay hidden, his daughter must forget her past.

Her father raised a hand in front of the child's face. A single tear rolled down his cheek, from the Force ability he was about to perform on his daughter. He waved his hand in the air and said, "Rey Skywalker, you will forget everything about the Jedi order." He could see her eyes turn into a daze, from the sher power of the Force he was using. His daughter was very strong with the Force, so he had to put a great amount of effort to get the Jedi mind trick to work. "You will forget everything about your heritage," He continued. "Everything about your past, and you will remember this AT-AT walker on Jakku as your home." He new that the scrap pile of debris was no home for anyone, but she had to stay here, to remain safe, he kept telling himself. "You will forget everything about the Jedi academy - including the things you have learned." Another tear escaped his glassy ocean blue eyes, as he prepared for what he would say next. "And you will forget everything about your father, Luke Skywalker. You will only know him as a myth, that doesn't exist." The silent teardrops fell again as his daughter repeated the words he just spoke, meaning that the Jedi mind trick had worked.

"...And I will forget everything about my father, Luke Skywalker. I will only know him as a myth, that doesn't exist." She echoed in an emotionless tone.

The Crolute man pulled the girl away, signalling that her father's time of saying 'good-bye' was over. The Crolute would now get her to scavenge, so he could collect many salvageable things from her.

"Wait, Unkar!" Her father cried, as his daughter was getting dragged away. He knew that he couldn't just leave her like this - his daughter like this.

The Crolute stopped and rolled his eyes annoyed, but let the other man see the child one last time.

The little girl was still in a daze, because of the Jedi mind trick. He knelt down to her eye level once again and promised something that he would never break. He moved his hand in front of her face again to use the Jedi mind trick. "You will wait here on Jakku, for your family to return." In his mind he added to himself: because one day, I will return, once the balance is brought back. I promise, Rey, we will meet again.

"I will wait here on Jakku, for my family to return." She copied. He nodded to the Crolute and the Crolute's hand warped harshly around his daughters wrist, as her father turned around and walked back to the ship, broken.

As the ship took off, the little girl came out of her dazed state and begged for her family to come back. Obviously she didn't remember who they were, or why they left, but she did know they were her family and they had left her on Jakku.

The Crolute that was grabbing the girl, told her to be quiet, in the venomous tone and that scared the little girl silent.

She spent the rest of the day climbing into her AT-AT walker of a home and marked the wall with a white rock. The symbol was one, single, white tally mark. She made a promise to herself that she would mark off each day with a tally line, awaiting her family's return.

•••

A/N

Hope you liked that short of Luke leaving Rey on Jakku. I think the Rey Skywalker theory is true, so I made this little scene of him leaving her there. It's kinda sad, but sweet at the same time.

May the Force be with you

-StarWarsJediGirl


End file.
